Winx Club: Redux
by Blake Star 100
Summary: Ever read DC's Earth 2? This is a Winx Earth/Magix 2 What if a villain was the sibling of two of our heroes and the Winx were a little younger? R&R please Kplus for slightly edgy themes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is © Iginio Straffi, This story is meant as an alternate universe to the mainstream Winx where the RAI dub with some 4kids elements happens but in different ways, this is to be treated as Earth/Magix 2. The Winx are younger here and more willing to cross lines if necessary for example of how this is a different universe, just as one villain is the sibling of heroes. **

**Chapter 1: To Earth**

Domino Palace, Planet Sparx December 10,1994 6:00p

"Today started out happy, it was my little sister Bloom's birthday, she turned three but just as she blew out the candles our worst enemies came." Daphne said "Argulus and I were responsible for keeping her safe. Somehow something went wrong, instead of giving Bloom a good wish they made it a wish to turn me into a ghost like being if I used my magic."

"Daphne, what are you doing?" Argulus asked carrying a sleeping Bloom atop his shoulders

"It's called thought narration, give it a try sometime won't you?" Daphne replied

"Alright, I will." Argulus remarked "The enemies my older sister spoke of are the ancestral witches, the worst criminals that the magic dimension has ever seen, and they were after me and baby Bloom. Why? It's because I'm the phoenix and she's the dragon the most powerful magic types in the dimension if they got a hold of us things could be terrible."

"Or worse." Daphne added "Which is why we must get the two of you to Earth now."

"But we don't want to leave you Daphne, we should stay here and help you." Argulus said

"You can't, I'm sorry." Daphne remarked sadly "Argulus, you have to open the portal now."

"Alright, but when Bloom wakes up should I let her know about any of this?" Argulus asked

"Only that the two of you escaped from extreme danger for now, the rest will unfold when the time is right." Daphne replied "Now go, I'll send a protective barrier with you until you two are found."

"Right, to Earth now!" Argulus exclaimed as he opened the portal and carried Bloom in.

8:00p, Gardenia, USA, Earth in a building surrounded by protective fire barriers

"Argulus, where are we and where's Daphne?" Bloom asked "I'm scared of this place and flames"

"Don't be scared, big brother will protect you. Daphne used her Sirenix magic to buy us time to escape, but don't worry we will make those witches pay. " Argulus answered "Also you shouldn't be scared of the flames, our home Sparx was flame centric. You and I each have a type of fire to help us."

"Really, fire isn't going to hurt me?" Bloom asked as she looked into Argulus with wide-eyes.

"Not this fire anyways, it's magic fire, our magic fire." Argulus replied

"Magic fire?" Bloom questioned

"Yes, The Dragon, Phoenix and Nymph of Sparx each have special fires, but that's all you need to know for now." Argulus said as he sat down exhausted from the journey

A few minutes later Fireman Mike Peters rushed into the building and found two kids sleeping next to each other unaffected by the flames.

"How is this possible? These kids should be ash by now but it's like the fire is protecting them." Mike thought then he woke them "Hey kids, what are your names?"

"I'm Argulus, and this is my little sister Bloom." Argulus answered

"Well come with me, no one gets left behind." Mike said

Outside

"We need to get these two to the orphanage now." A fireman said

"No, these two are coming with me, Vanessa and I have already been given special documents that certify us as their legal guardians." Mike replied "Also these two if they were to reveal their secret to the people here the government would want them for lab rats, pretend this was a false alarm."

A few minutes later at the flower shop

"Vanessa, I want you to meet two children I found in a fire today." Mike said "This is Argulus and his little sister Bloom."

"Hi there, do you like flowers?" Vanessa asked "These jigsaw flowers are a favorite among the kids"

"Thanks, how did you know red was our favorite color?" Bloom asked

"A mother just knows her kids best." Vanessa replied "Please come with home with us."

"Sure, mom." Argulus said

That evening after Mike and Vanessa had put the children to bed

"Vanessa, there's something you should know about our kids, something odd." Mike started to say "But it sounds crazy."

"Go on with it, I sensed something strange in the flower shop today." Vanessa said understanding

"Well when I rescued them from the fire, the fire wasn't hurting them but rather protecting them." Mike explained "I don't think they're from Earth."

"I also think that they aren't our only children, like maybe out there somewhere they have a sister who helped them get to safety." Vanessa said

"I'm sure they do, someone had to make it so the flames wouldn't hurt them." Mike replied

"Then we'll help them with their journey, but right now it's best that we dismiss Argulus and their sister's magic is nothing but pretend, that kind of it could be dangerous." Vanessa remarked

**Authors Notes: If you look hard enough, I've given you a clue as to who Argulus will become, but not now, a little later. There will be a few time skips in this story so Date and Time will be listed at the beginning of each chapter, location will be listed each time that it is new.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is © Iginio Straffi, This story is meant as an alternate universe to the mainstream Winx where the RAI dub with some 4kids elements happens but in different ways, this is to be treated as Earth/Magix 2. The Winx are younger here and more willing to cross lines if necessary for example of how this is a different universe, just as one villain is the sibling of heroes. Keep in mind that time skips will occur as the need arises, one note I forgot last chapter, Daphne was 11, Argulus was 8, most time skips will add four years. Beginning with this chapter time and location will be italicized**

**Chapter 2: Is this real?**

_January 15, 1998: Gardenia Park, Gardenia, CA, USA_

"Bloom, you remember that day we came here right?" Argulus asked

"Yes, brother, but why?" Bloom inquired "Is something wrong?"

"I've been dismissing our secrets as fantasy like mom and dad told us to do, but somehow it feels like it isn't." Argulus answered

"Mom told you the reason why, if you shared our secrets we'd be sent to research centers and used." Bloom replied "However if you feel like you need to let it out to avoid build up, do it, just don't torch the place."

"No, torching the place is what I must do." A voice said but it wasn't Argulus' voice

"Argulus, are you crazy?" Bloom asked

"Bloom?" Argulus responded "What just happened?"

"I think whatever it is might be trying to control you." Bloom said "Yeah right, like that would ever happen, I know my brother can handle whatever's bugging him."

"Right!" Argulus exclaimed trying to fake coolness

That evening at home

"Mom, I'm worried about Argulus, something weird happened today in the park." Bloom said

"Like what happened at dinner?" Vanessa asked

"Yes, it's like his magic is trying to control him." Bloom answered

"Then there's nothing else we can do, it's something he has to figure out for himself, also I want you to forget any of this magic nonsense, we've passed it off as fake long enough when there's no such thing as it." Vanessa said

"But-" Bloom started

"No buts." Vanessa corrected "Is that understood?"

"Yes mother." Bloom assured as she ran off to bed

The next day when Bloom woke up she didn't see Argulus but a bird in crimson armor flying out the window of their room

"Argulus?" Bloom called finding a note "What's this and did I see what I thought I saw?"

Downstairs

"Mom, Dad there's a note from Argulus, I found it on my drawing table when I woke up." Bloom remarked

"What does it say?" Mike asked

"That's what we're about to find out." Bloom answered "To my parents and sister I'm sorry but I can no longer pretend my magic is non-existent, there's also no way I can control it anymore. I am letting my magic take over, when next my sister sees me, I will be her enemy, one of her friends will tell her the name I have chosen to take."

What could be described as a flood of crying went on for half a day until Bloom was able to pull everyone together

"Mom, Dad, we have to be strong, I'll bring Argulus home someday, but the only way to beat him is at his own game." Bloom said gaining confidence "But for now you're right mom, Earth isn't ready to know about magic, I want to continue with this normal life and to do so I will also take a different name."

"Of course, use your middle name, Anne." Mike replied "Like that fairy book you have, if you meet anyone who might be magic don't ever tell them your name is Bloom, it's for your safety."

"Right." Bloom agreed "Until the day comes where I must use Bloom again, I'm Anne."

_April 15,2002: Gardenia Shopping Center 5:00p_

Bloom and Mitzi who had been good friends decided that it was best to fake being enemies so that her secret would be safe as she was one of the few that knew about it. Unfortunately Bloom while on a date with a boy bumped her head on a post in the music center and something strange happened

"You did this to Anne didn't you?" A boy with dark hair asked "Didn't you?!"

"Chill Andy, I may hate her, but I wouldn't wish this." Mitzi answered "We need to get Anne to Mr, and Mrs. Peters now"

"Fine, but I'm watching you." Andy snapped

Meanwhile on Andros

"Where am I?" Bloom asked

"You're in the royal palace of Andros on the planet Tides." A dark skinned girl with flowing hair and blue eyes answered "I'm Princess Laylaisha, who are you?"

"My name is Anne, also Laylaisha is a bit long, can I just call you Layla?" Bloom asked

"Of course, please call me Layla." The princess answered

"Well Layla is there anything you'd like to do?" Anne asked

"Yes, Anne, I like to dance, but I wish I knew something other than ballroom dancing." Layla said

"Then watch me, on Earth we call this freestyle." Anne replied as she started making her own moves "Just make it up as you go and forget about anyone telling you how to dance, follow the music."

Layla and Anne had fun dancing for what seemed like hours until Anne collapsed on the floor and woke up back in the hospital because she didn't just hit her head, she broke her arm as well.

"Anne are you alright?" Andy asked

"I'm fine Andy, but where's Layla?" Anne replied

"Who's Layla?" Vanessa asked

"She's my princess friend from faraway." Anne answered "She lives on Andros, and I think she's a fairy."

"Not that nonsense again." Mitzi groaned trying to keep up the charade "How many times do I have to tell you, there's no such thing as magic, fairies or witches or any creature of that sort."

"I'm not so sure about the no such thing as witches, Mitzi." Andy said getting an annoyed look as Mitzi left with Mike and Vanessa leaving Anne and Andy alone for awhile.

"Don't worry, Anne I believe you." Andy said "I think you're going to meet some new friends soon."

"Then you can call me Bloom when we're alone." Anne replied

"Of course." Andy said "Now Bloom, I noticed something odd about your room when we brought you here."

"Like what?" Bloom asked

"Nine special symbols in the form of night lights, first a heart, then a bubble, stars, leaves, music notes, triangles, pumpkins, paw prints and on your table a wing badge." Andy answered

"What does it mean?" Bloom inquired

"There's something extra special about you, dare I say magical?" Andy answered

"I know the heart is for me and the bubble is for Layla ." Bloom said "I wonder who the rest of these symbols are for."

"What makes you say the bubble is for this Layla girl?" Andy asked

"I saw a lot of water on her home Tides, as I looked out the tower window of Andros castle to the sea, she also had a pearl in her tiara." Bloom replied "But don't tell this to anyone, keep this room a secret, I have to keep the normal charade up."

"No one will ever know about those special lights or wing badge." Andy agreed

During the time Bloom was in the hospital she had another Andros dream but told Layla she had to leave and return to her Earth life. The two cried for awhile and eventually Bloom left. Andy and Bloom decided to just be friends even if they liked each other because of Andy being afraid of messing up, and Bloom agreed for the same reason about the time she was released.

**Notes: So Argulus has ran away and taken a different name but has chosen not to reveal it and Bloom is beginning to question if the normal life thing is right for her in addition to meeting Layla, but who are those other symbols in the hospital room for?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is © Iginio Straffi, This story is meant as an alternate universe to the mainstream Winx where the RAI dub with some 4kids elements happens but in different ways, this is to be treated as Earth/Magix 2. The Winx are younger here and more willing to cross lines if necessary for example of how this is a different universe, just as one villain is the sibling of heroes. Keep in mind that time skips will occur as the need arises. Time and Location italicized at the beginning of each chapter. Casual outfits for the Winx are s2-3 ones but Bloom has the version she wore in the season 2 opener with the blue wedges and hair band.**

**Chapter 3: The Shining Sun unlocks the Dragon Flame**

_August 6__th__, 2002, Gardenia Park_

"Kiko, what's with you?" Bloom asked to which she got some pointing and rabbit noises

"I am the fairy of the Shining Sun and no creepy ogre is going to delay me!" The blonde girl clad in orange with blue wings that glimmered golden yellow said

"Are we seeing things Kiko?" Bloom asked

"Rising Sun!" The girl exclaimed

"Ghouls attack!" The ogre ordered

"Hey ugly, leave her alone, come get me!" Bloom shouted "Did I just say that?"

"You sure did!" The ogre barked grabbing her

"Let go!" Bloom exclaimed as an orange-red bubble shield expanded around her "Did I just do that?! And keep your paws off my rabbit creeps!"

"Wow, you've got major magic girl!" The blonde congratulated before blasting the ogre and his ghouls away but they managed to a piece of Bloom's skirt. "I don't feel so good."

_6:00p Bloom's house_

"Good evening." The blonde girl said "I'm Princess Stella of Solaria, and fairy of the Shining Sun."

"Hi Stella, I'm Bloom." Bloom introduced herself "Did you say I had magic?"

"I'm calling the doctor, you're seeing things that aren't there!" Mike snapped

"Hmph!" Stella exclaimed annoyed as she turned the phone into a salad "Still think we're out of our gourds?"

"I guess not." Mike said

"Don't worry, mom and I believed you the minute we saw your wings." Bloom replied

"Yes, actually we've known about this magic issue since Bloom and her brother came here." Vanessa said "We just kept it a secret because of Earth not being ready for it yet."

"You're right about that, now is not the time. Magic will return to Earth when the time is right." Stella agreed "I was lead to this planet because your daughter here is the protector of one of the three magic keys of Sparx, belonging to the heirs of the kingdom, the dragon, the nymph and the phoenix."

"Mom, Dad! That sounds a lot like what Argulus said when we arrived here all those years ago!" Bloom exclaimed realizing the echo in Stella's words "It was his way of making me not be scared of the protective fire barrier."

"Argulus?" Stella asked though she already knew

"My renegade brother, he got annoyed with the normal life charade turned into a bird and left." Bloom answered sadly

"Then he is the shadow phoenix that Princess Aisha tried to save the pixies from." Stella said "I'm sorry that he's gone to the dark side but right now we have to focus on stopping him."

"I can't my magic is gone I think." Bloom replied "Wait, did you say Princess Aisha? I've heard that name before."

"Her real name's Laylaisha of Andros on the planet Tides, she used to go by Layla but now she's going by Aisha." Stella informed "And about your magic, it's just rusty all you need to do is learn how to control your fairy magic."

"I'm a fairy?!" Bloom questioned excitedly

"Yes and we need to get you off Earth immediately, and to Alfea School for Fairies." Stella answered "I'm sorry Mike, Vanessa but non-magical beings can't go there. It's a failsafe against unfriendly types, you'll have to take my word that it's the best place for a growing fairy to be.

"We knew we couldn't go with the two of you." Vanessa said "As much as we would like to we feel it best for Bloom to do this on her own, just give us a call from time to time ok dear?"

"Of course I will mom." Bloom said "So Stella how are we getting to Alfea?"

"Post Card portals, I'll fill you in when we get there." Stella answered

**Notes: Now Stella and Bloom have met and what's this Stella knows Aisha too? How'd she know about that before Bloom told her and why were Mike and Vanessa already aware of magic before Argulus, Bloom and Stella's arrivals?**


End file.
